There Can Only Be Two
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: In the time of Krayt's One Sith, there was a Sith Lord from the time of the Old Republic. His name is Darth Reaver the Phantom Blade, the first apprentice of Darth Plagueis the Wise. In the aftermath the massacre at the Jedi Academy on Ossus, he comes across a young girl who show's great potential in the Force. Now they have one goal: the destruction of Krayt's One Sith.
1. Chapter 1

**There Can Only Be Two**

Hey guys, I was trying to find my muse for the next chapter of ROTS:AU, when I was hit with this instead.

Summary: In the time of Krayt's One Sith, there was a Sith Lord from the time of the Old Republic. His name is Darth Reaver the Phantom Blade, the first apprentice of Darth Plagueis the Wise. In the aftermath the massacre at the Jedi Academy on Ossus, he comes across a young girl who show's great potential in the Force. Now they have one goal: the destruction of Krayt's One Sith.

Dislcaimer: I don't own Star Wars... But I do own Darth Reaver the Phantom Blade, and Darth Krys, Dark Lady of the Sith.

**PROLOGUE**

A lone figure in a black hooded cloak walked through the ruins of the Jedi Academy on Ossus, which had been destroyed two days ago by Darth Krayt's One Sith.

"Krayt is a fool," he mumbled to himself, "When he dies, his One Sith will implode upon itself before falling into the hands of an unworthy successor." He pulled down his hood to reveal a man that appeared to be in his mid twenties, with short brown hair and a cloth over where his eyes would be if he had any. This is Darth Reaver the Phantom Blade, first apprentice of Darth Plagueis the Wise.

"Such a powerful Dark Side Aura," the Miraluka mumbled to himself before he set off to find the source of it. About five minutes later he came across a young girl in her early teens with curly red hair, green eyes, and fair skin crying over the corpse of another girl a couple years older than herself.

The deceased youngling had dark brown hair and physical features similar to the red head in question. '_They must have been sisters,_' the Miraluka thought to himself. He noticed the corpses of two men with markings seen on those associated with Krayt's One Sith.

The girl sensed the presence of another and ignited her training saber, it's green blade hummed as she settled into he opening stance of Form IV: Ataru and said, "Show yourself, now!"

He stepped out where he could see her saying, "Your resolve is almost as impressive as your power."

The girl immediately realized he was a Sith Lord and glared at him sayimg, "So Krayt sent another of his lapdogs to finish the Job?"

He immediately disarmed her by taking the lightsaber from her hands with the force. He then ignited his own Blazing Red Lightsaber and destroyed it. "Do not associate me with that pretender, child," He seethed angrily, "He does not understand the True Nature of the Dark Side, and so his One Sith is doomed to fall after his death."

The anger and hatred radiating from the Miraluka sent shivers down her spine, but as terrified as she was, she was that much more intoxicated by the power he was displaying; in a way, it turned her on.

"I can train you to be a true Sith Lord," he said darkly, "I can help you attain the power you so rightfully deserve, power that will allow you to avenge your sister."

She looked at him in shock, how did be know that Stacy was her sister?

"I can sense your thoughts, dear child," he chuckled, "do you have a name?"

"Krisy," she replied calmly, "Well that's my nickname, my real name is Kristen Noel.."

He realized she was waiting for him to tell her his name, "Darth Reaver, though my given name is Jerid Marr, but I expect you to call me Master or Lord Reaver."

Kristen nodded and said, "As you wish, my master."

Reaver then turned to Stacy's corpse and said, "We can give her proper burial if you like."

"No," she said coldly, "I want to burn this image into my mind, that way I will never forget what happened here."

Reaver chuckled Darkly, "Spoken like a true Sith." He then turned amd walked towards the exit, "come, I must explain your test."

"Test," she asked in surprise.

"When Darth Bane took his apprentice, Darth Zannah, he tested her by leaving her on Russan, saying she had ten standard days to reach Onderon," he turned to her and said, "You have one standard week to reach Felucia."

"How will I get there," she asked.

"Normally you'd have to figure that out on your own, but since I'm in a generous mood, I'll give you a hint," he leaned down and whispered, "at this moment there are only two fully functioning and operational starships on the planet: mine and an X-83 Twin Tail."

Kristen then asked, "So my test is finding this ship, and reaching Felucia within a weeks time?"

Reaver smirked and said, "Yes."

"It shall be done, my master."

Reaver then walked off saying, "I'd suggest you start looking for it, there are close to 300 Twin Tails on world, and as I said, only one works."

As the girl bolted towards the hangar bay, Reaver continued on his merry way until he reached his ship: a YT-2400 Light Frieghter called the Nightwing. He walked to it where he was greeted by a specially customized HK-77 and his astromechdroid, R2-X9.

"Judging by that pleased look on your face, I take it your decision to visit this place bore unexpected fruits," inquired HK.

Reaver grinned maliciously and said, "You have no idea, HK."

X9 beeped in aggravation, to which HK responded, "Since when has he ever given us a straight answer?"

X9 beeped in both resignation and agreement at that statement.

"X9," Reaver commanded, "set the coordinates for Felucia."

X9 did as it was told, and they were ready to make the jump into Hyperspace by the time the ship broke the atmosphere

XxxX

By the time Reaver had made the jump into Hyperspace, Kristen had already reached the hangar and checked five X-83 Twin Tails. She continued to do so for he next five hours before sundown, and had only managed to check thirty off the 300 ships.

She knew the Felucia was about a full days travel from Ossus for a Twin Tail, amd knew she needed to find the right one fast. Unfortunately she was exhausted, and in need of rest. She barely managed to fall asleep that night, and when she finally did, she had the a dream that turned her luck around.

XxxX  
INSIDE THE DREAM  
XxxX

Kristen found herself on a desert world she knew nothing of. "Where am I, and how did I get here," she asked to no one in particular.

"Ambria, young one," answered a woman's voice.

Kristen spun around to see a woman of average height with curly blond hair, fair skin, and glowing yellow eyes wearing a black dress under a black hood standing there. "Who are you?"

"I am the spirit of Darth Zannah," she replied, "and I have decided to give you some advice."

Kristen guard up amd asked, "What advice have for me?"

"Let the Force show you where to find the needle in he haystack," Was Zannah's reply.

XxxX  
END OF DREAM  
XxxX

Kristen woke up to see the sun coming up. "Let the Force guide me," she mumbled ot herself as she closed her eyes and started following the path that the Force laid out for her. Fifteen minutes later she stopped and opened her eyes to see a X-83 Twin Tail in less the perfect condition. She was perplexed, surely this piece of junk wasn't the fighter she was looking for, was it?

She would have looked elsewhere if Zannah had not manifested before her eyes, "Though it does not look it, I can assure you that this is indeed the fighter you're looking for, if you don't believe me, then climb into the cockpit and do a systems check."

Kristen narrowed her eyes at the Ancient Dark Lady of the Sith before doing a systems check on the Derelict fighter. To her surprise, it started right up. Everything seemed good, except for one thing, the moan hyperdrive engine was shot. It did possess a backup hyperdrive, but it was a class 6. It would take her three days to reach Felucia with that. Kristen knew she would need food, amd immediately got to work looking for it.

She spent the rest of the day foraging for what she could find, and packed it all into a pack before climbing into the fighter. "Since time is of the essence, I'm going to have the Navicomputer begin calculating the route," she mumbled as she began starting it up.

After five minutes, the ship was prepped for take off and Kristen was on her way to Felucia.

XxxX

Reaver had arrived on Felucia the same day he had left Kristen since his ship has a class .5 hyperdrive rating. He knew there were some dangerous creatures on this world; it was one of the reasons he chose it.

"It should take her about five days to get here," he mumbled under his breath before deactivating HK, gave X9 orders to keep the locals out, and slipped into a Hibernation Trance.

XxxX

Kristen would have been incredibly bored, had it not been for the presence of Darth Zannah. The Dark Lady had taken a liking to the red head, and decided to help pass the time.

"So you've been watching the events of the galaxy for over a thousand years," Kristen asked with wide eyes.

Zannah giggled, "Becoming a Force Shade had the unexpected bonus of making me aware of everything that has occurred throughout the Galaxy; I'm pretty much omnipresent."

Kristen nodded before asking, "Why are you so interested in me?"

"Because you remind me of myself," replied Zannah, "You even possess the same innate talent that I myself have."

Kristen was intrigued by this and asked, "What talent is that?"

Zannah simply laughed and said, "You'll have to ask your master that one."

XxX

The entire trip had been the same for the most part; the two would talk and Kristen would ask questions, most of which went unanswered.

Finally the ships Navicomputer beeped, signifying the arrival at Felucia. "When you get the chance, stop by Ambria," said Zannah as she began to fade from view, "There is something there I would like to give to you."

Kristen made a mental note to do so before coming out of Hyperspace.

XxX

Reaver came out of his Hibernation Trance when he sensed his apprentices arrival. "Well done, my apprentice, but now the final part begins: finding me."

XxX

Kristen was overwhelmed by the size of the planet; her master could be anywhere! 'Calm down and open yourself to the Force, Kris.' She soon found a place that glowed with the Dark Side, and had no doubt that she would find her master there. She then began her final descent.

XxX

After landing in the same area that Reaver's ship wasn in, Kristen walked towards the Ship, where her master could be seen walking down the boarding ramp, and knelt before him.

Reaver was thoroughly impressed with the girl kneeling before him, she had shown she was more than worthy to be his apprentice. "As is customary for all Sith under the Rule of Two, you will now choose a new name for your new existence."

Drawing on her Passions, the thirteen year old found her new name, "Krys."

"Then henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Krys, Dark Lady of the Sith."

DONE!

Yeah, this is a new fic that I was suddenly inspired to create.

no explanations today, be sure to read and review.

Jack "The Ripper" Hellscythe


	2. Chapter 2

**There can only be Two**

Hey guy's, here's another chapter

Summary: In the time of Krayt's One Sith, there was a Sith Lord from the time of the Old Republic. His name is Darth Reaver the Phantom Blade, the first apprentice of Darth Plagueis the Wise. In the aftermath the massacre at the Jedi Academy on Ossus, he comes across a young girl who show's great potential in the Force. Now they have one goal: the destruction of Krayt's One Sith.

Disclaimer: disclaimed, but I do own Darth Reaver the Phantom Blade, Darth Krys, Rainah, and have Joint custody of Jason Frey with Giratina Zero, who owns Mark and Mina Frey.

**CHAPTER 1**

As Krys followed Reaver into his ship, she asked the question her predacessor told her to, "What was the innate talent that Darth Zannah possessed?"

Reaver stopped for a moment and said, "Sith Sorcery, why do you ask?"

"While searching for the fighter, I had a dream while I slept," she said, "Zannah gave me advice."

Reaver quirked a brow in curiosity and asked, "There is more to this tale, no?"

"Yes master," she replied, "she and I talked during the three days spent in hyperspace, she said I possessed the same innate talent that she herself does, and to tell you to stop by Ambria, saying she had a gift for me."

Reaver was greatly intrigued by this. 'Zannah might be giving me her blessing to transphorm the Sith into an Order of Avengers,' Reaver thought to hisself. "We shall head there at once."

Krys nodded and followed her master onto the ship, where she was greated by the rudest droid she would ever meet. "Oh joy, another meatbag that expects of to refer to them as master... Oh how I loathe the term."

"Meet my Assassin Droid, HK-77, HK for short," explained Reaver who turned to his Astrodroid, "X9, set the coordinates for Ambria."

X9's displeasure was commented on by HK, "They day he actually tells up why he does something is the day all sentient life ends... I look forward to that day."

X9's sarcastic beep's only served to upset HK, "Just whose side are you on?"

The astrodroid beeped once.

"No comment? I'LL SHOW YOU NO COMMENT YOU OVERGROWN TIN CAN!"

Reaver waved his hand, shutting the assassin droid down, "He can be quite a pain sometimes, but I'd be lying if I said he wasn't damn good at fulfilling his prime directive." He then sat in the pilot's seat, Krys taking the co-pilots seat, and proceeded to leave Ossus.

After they had made the jump into Hyperspace, the two were heading towards the main hold. "Sit down; I am going to tell you some of my history, Krys, so please doesn't interrupt me."

After getting her to agree he began his take, "It all began close to two hundred years ago, when I met my master, Darth Plagueis the Wise. I was his first apprentice, and was trained in every aspect that he himself possessed knowledge of, particularly the area of Sith Alchemy. He and I are the only beings alive to successfully manipulate the Midi-chlorians, though I use it differently than he did. In the end we parted ways, and 162 years after his death, I found you."

Krys could hardly believe her master was old enough to have seen the clone wars, but he pointed out that Krayt was the only one other than himself who bore witness to it, "Exactly how old are you?"

"Old enough to know better, Krys, old enough to know better," the Sith Lord chuckled.

They sat there for another five minutes before the navicomputer signaled their arrival at Ambria.

"Gotta love having a Hyperdrive that can make .5 past lightspeed," he chuckled to himself.

Krys said nothing as she followed her master to the cockpit, she learned best through observation.

"Before we make our descent, I want you to find the place where the Dark Side is strongest," commanded Reaver.

Krys closed her eyes and opened herself to the Force. "There," she answered as her eyes snapped open, "at the lake on the far side of the planet."

"That would be Lake Natth," the Miraluka stated, "and it's exactly where we're going to land."

Krys nodded, she understood a spirits need for a well of power.

XxX

Upon arrival, Reaver and Krys took notice of a family sized hut with a vegetable garden, and an animal pen containing livestock. Reaver was more interested in the old YT-1760 in what would be described as a Landing Zone. Seeing no better option, he decided to set down beside the other YT.

"You wait here," Reaver told his apprentice, "I'll be right back."

Krys nodded and waited until her master had left the ship to try and get a better look.

XxX

As Reaver made his way into the open, he tried to expand his sense of awareness in the Force, but found something was interfering with his senses. "A Spell of Concealment," he mumbled under his breath before yelling, "I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! I DON'T MEAN YOU ANY HARM HE THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT! ZANNAH TOLD US TO COME HERE!"

A woman with long, curly blond hair and blue eyes, and a man with long brown hair kept in a wild ponytail and grey eyes came out of the hut. Both are armed with two lightsabers each and the blond asked, "Why did she call for you?"

"She didn't call for me, but rather my apprentice," replied Reaver, "It just so happens that I'm the only one who could bring her here."

"I'd like to meet this apprentice," the blond said coldly, her eyes glowing yellow with the Dark Side.

Reaver nodded his head, "I left her the ship." He then turned towards the ship and beckoned her to come to him.

Krys saw this, and immediately went to the boarding ramp and went to join her master.

"This is my Apprentice, Darth Krys," explained Reaver, "And no, I do not follow Krayt's foolishness."

"Then what do you follow," The man asked.

Reaver smirked, "I am a student and adherent of Darth Bane's Rule of Two."

At this point, Krys arrived and noticed how much the blond looked like lady Zannah.

The two residences were still on guard until they heard a woman laughing. A set of gauntlets made from Mandalorian Iron, or Beskar, a black dress, and a black hooded cloak dragged across the ground from a nearby structure and assembled themselves. After a flash of burning red light, Darth Zannah appeared before their very eyes saying, "It's alright Jason, Rainah, I invited them here for a reason."

"A little warning would be nice Zanny," Growled Rainah, she was visibly irritated.

Zannah pouted, "but that would be no fun!"

"JASON AND I HAVE TWO CHILDREN TO WORRY ABOUT, GRANDMA, I DO NOT WANT TO RISK THEIR SAFETY!" Rainah screamed in motherly rage.

Zannah sighed, "Rainah, you know as well as I do that I'd never let anything like that happen, the thought is simply unbearable."

"I would appreciate it if you gave us a heads up next time," Rainah said coldly.

"Mommy," called a little boy called from inside the hut, "can we come out now?"

Rainah sighed, "Yes Mark, you and Mina can come out now."

Out of the hut walked a seven year old boy with brown hair and grey eyes holding the hand of his six year old little sister, who has long, light brown hair and Heterochromia Iridium: her right eye is blue and her left is grey. They are Mark and Mina Frey, descendants of Darth's Bane and Zannah.

Krys barely suppressed her desire to glomp them, before she was overwhelmed by their amazing Force Potential.

Reaver sensed it too, and could honestly say he had never expected to find someone with a Force Potential greater than Anakin Skywalker's, and here stood two small children who had him beat.

"Aside from the gift that I promised Krys," began Zannah, "I also offer my planet to you as a safe haven whenever you may need one, and as a place to train your apprentice, Lord Reaver."

A Cheshire Cat grin spread across Darth Reaver's face, the presence of Lady Zannah alone would cut five years off of Krys' overall training. The presence of Zannah's descendants insured his apprentice would be ready within Seven years' time. '_I couldn't find for a better opportunity if I tried_,' he thought to himself. "Then I'll start by asking what it is that each of you brings to the table."

"I'm a Battle Master, so I possess in depth knowledge and mastery of Lightsaber combat," Jason replied.

"Grandma and I bring Sith Sorcery to the table, and I have enough skill with the lightsaber to match Jason Blow for Blow," answered Rainah.

"Mark and Mina have yet to begin their formal training, but as you can tell, they have amazing Force Potential," added Zannah.

The Miraluka hummed to himself before saying, "I bring Sith Alchemy of the highest quality, can teach anyone how to see and use Shatterpoints to their advantage, and happen to possess a substantial amount of wealth."

Rainah buried her face into her palm and said, "I knew I forgot something: I can mass-produce high quality Sith Talisman's, which is strange, since I'm probably the worst Sith Alchemist of all time."

Reaver quirked his brow and asked, "How bad can you possibly be?"

Rainah simply walked into the Hut before coming out five seconds later holding a Synth-Crystal in her hands. She then handed it to the Miraluka Sith Lord and said, "What does the Force tell you about this thing."

Reaver checked to see its Shatterpoint, only to recoil from the sudden overload of information: it was undoubtedly the WORST Synth-Crystal he had ever seen! "Tell me about your Lightsabers," he asked the blond.

She set her arms at her sides and called on the Force, drawing to sabers with interlocking hilts out of her sleeves and said, "I have to use a four Red crystal's since they're both Dual-Phase."

Reaver nodded silently before he sat down and began meditating, channeling the Dark Side into a single concentrated point. After thirty Seconds he held a Completed Synth-Crystal in his hands and said, "One down, three to go."

Zannah was astonished by the quality of the Synth-Crystal he had created, and he could obviously Mass-Produce these things.

Five minutes later, Rainah had installed her new Synth-Crystal's and decided to challenge Jason to a Duel.

"Alright then Love," said Jason as he activated his two pale blue Lightsaber's and set into the opening stance of Form VI: Niman, "Let's dance."

Rainah combined her two blades and twirled them around before setting into the opening stance of Form III: Soresu and said, "Come at me Bra!" Jason charged forward, chopping, slicing, and jabbing at his wife's defense, but couldn't get past it. Rainah grinned before bringing her leg straight and kicked him in the Chin. Jason used the Acrobatic Nature of Form IV: Ataru to redirect the energy from the kick into a backflip, and landed on his feet. Rainah stood there, her leg sticking straight up into a standing split, and taunted him saying, "Tell me something, is that all that you've got?"

Jason frowned before shifting stances to Form VII: Juyo, and began pressing the assault.

Rainah soon found herself being overwhelmed, so she unleashed a Torrent of Force Lightning.

Jason jumped back and to the side, putting a good fifteen feet between them.

This was all Rainah needed to separate her blades and unleash her own Juyo based Assault.

Jason was getting pushed back at an astonishing rate because Rainah was a lot better at Juyo than he is. Seeing no other option, Jason opened himself to the Vaapad Mentality, and shifted back to Form VI.

Now Rainah was on the losing end of a one sided fight, and was being backed into a corner.

Jason saw an opening, and hooked his right foot behind her left leg, knocking her on her ass before putting the blade of a single Lightsaber just inches away from her throat. He smiled and said, "Looks like I win this round."

"I would have had you if you didn't use Vaapad," She countered.

Jason deactivated his blades and put them back on his belt before offering his hand saying, "Whatever you say, Love."

Rainah took Jason's hand before a devious look briefly flashed in her eyes. Rainah took advantage of the situation, pulling her husband to the ground and rolled over until she was straddling his waist. "Looks like we both win in the end," she said in a sultry tone before whispering the two words that always drove him into a frenzy, "My love."

Jason groaned as he wrestled with his desires, he hated it when Rainah did this.

"GRANNY! MOM AND DAD ARE DOING IT AGAIN!" Mark yelled as he covered Mina's eyes.

Zannah screeched in grandmotherly fury, "STOP TRYING TO POISON YOUR CHILDREN'S MINDS!"

Reaver chuckled in amusement; things were going to be very interesting for the next few years.

XxxX

Reaver had set Krys to her first task: creating a Synth-crystal. "If you can make your own Synth-crystal, then you can make your own lightsaber," He reasoned before handing a small notebook containing detailed instructions on how to make a Synth-crystal. "I'll be back in one hour to begin your training in Force techniques," he said as he went off towards the shores of Lake Natth

Krys nodded before she began studying the notes her master gave her, and found most of it beyond her comprehension. "It seems I'll need a better understanding of the Dark Side if I'm to create a Synth-Crystal," she sighed in mild disappointment. She then got up and went to talk to her master, who was meditating near the lake shores. "You knew I wouldn't be able to do this, didn't you," Krys wasn't really asking at this point.

Reaver chuckled, "I just wanted to see if you would try, but it's clear to me that you're smarter than that." He got up and asked, "Now what is the lesson you learned from this?"

"Don't try to do something without a proper understanding of what it is you're doing," she answered.

Reaver smirked and pointed at her saying, "Precisely."

XxxxX

**TIME SKIP: SEVEN YEARS**

XxxxX

Seven years had passed since Reaver and Krys had arrived on Ambria. Master and Apprentice were currently engaged in a specialized sparring match.

Krys was armed with a set of interlocking hilt lightsabers with a Duel-Phase function, currently being used as a Saberstaff with its blades under a meter each. Her master was standing off to the side, controlling four of his six lightsabers with his immense skill in telekinesis: The Phantom Blades Birthright as he often called it. The goal of this exercise was to increase Krys' awareness and reaction time.

When Reaver first introduced Krys to this exercise, he only put her up against one blade. He was quite satisfied with her ability to deflect and redirect the attacks of Four of these weapons assaulting her at the intensity of four average members of Krayt's One Sith. "That's enough, Krys," the Dark Lord said as he brought his blades back to his belt, "You're more than ready."

"Thank you, my master," Krys said with a bow. She had grown incredibly beautiful: her body is slender and flexible, but strong enough to withstand the most vicious blows. Her hair now goes to her mid back and her normally green eyes glowing orange with the Dark Side. Her lips were fuller, and often had a reddish-black lipstick on them, and her outfit consisted of a V-neck shirt, skinny jeans, and a hood cape: it was revealing in a way that allowed her to use her body as a distraction against male opponents.

Her Force mastery was quite impressive too: possessing a talent for Sith Sorcery, she was able to learn the Dark Side Tendrils under Zannah's guidance. She also possesses considerable skill in both the Telekinetic and Elemental applications of the Dark Side.

Reaver smirked as he reflected on how powerful his apprentice has become, he hadn't aged a bit sense the day he found her, but that was to be expected.

A fourteen year old Mark was sparring with his sister Mina a few meters away from their position, and the twins possess amazing skill with the Lightsaber. Mark is now 5'6" and his hair is what his fathers would look like if he didn't keep it in a ponytail. His eyes glow yellow with the Dark Side, and his slender frame is surprisingly built. He is using the Curved-hilt that once belonged to his ancestor, Darth Bane, and specializes primarily in the Aggressive styling of the Djem So, and keeps a practitioners knowledge of the other Six Forms.

Mina's hair has natural curls at the end and is five feet tall. Her body is amazingly curvatious for her size, with borderline C-cup breasts. Her eyes glow two different colors when she draws upon the Dark Side: her right eye glows red and her left yellow. She is using Zannah's Lightsaber, Bane's Heart, and is particularly skilled in the use of Form III: Soresu and Form VII Juyo, and keeps a practitioners knowledge of the other Form's too.

Their arsenals of Force techniques are impressive too. Mark possesses an immense affinity for the elemental applications of the Dark Side, from Lightning Storms, to Tornadoes, to Force Pushes capable of decimating an entire mountain, the kid's a powerhouse. He also has a minor affinity for Sith Sorcery and is capable of using the Spell of Concealment; the one spell Zannah say's has the most use.

Mina excels with the telekinetic applications of the Force, including the Force Choke and Force Crush, possesses a potent affinity for Force Lightning, though not as potent as her brothers. She has great talent for Force Healing techniques often used by Jedi, something that took the combined efforts of Reaver, Jason, Rainah, and Zannah to get enough information to teach her how to do so, and an affinity for Sith Sorcery that could put Zannah and Krys to shame.

Jason was watching his children spar while mixing the pot of Stew he was making when Rainah stepped out of the hut followed by Zannah. The two had agreed long ago that they would not be going with Reaver and Krys when the two left. But they agreed that in the event that Krayt's agents discover Mark and Mina, they are to join Reaver and Krys in bringing Krayt to his knees.

"The time has come for Krys and I to leave," announced Reaver, "Krayt's rule has begun to weaken, even if the rest of the galaxy doesn't see it."

"I shall go prep the _Nightwing_ for takeoff," said Krys.

Reaver nodded and said, "Agreed." He then turned to his hosts and sighed deeply, there was no easy way to tell them what he was about to tell them, "I had a vision last night. If you stay, you will all die, but if you join me for the time being, I can at least say you have a chance to live."

Rainah and Jason looked at Zannah, as if to ask if Reaver was lying. When they saw that Zannah couldn't find a hint of deception in his words they agreed to leave with them.

As Jason and Rainah prepped the Stardust Ray for takeoff, Rainah got on the com and asked, "Where do we head first?"

"I sense that there will be a reunion of sorts on Vendaxa, so we'll go there,  
answered Reaver.

DONE!

I feel good about this chapter, so please be sure to review


End file.
